Talk:Family Matter
It seems that if you allow the brother to live at the end (having Anders with you to clear his mind) then you don't get the Silverite-Reinforced Buckles reward (Verric gift). Not true, the buckles are in a green unlocked chest in a different room, also they aren't a gift, but armor upgrade for Varric. --Lia Cousland (talk) 06:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :To be accurate, if you consider that Bartrand is in the middle room of a group of three at the far right hand side of the map, the south doorway (or the one on your right as you climb the staircase) contains the upgrade. It's easy enough to just control Varric and go in and grab it before opening the middle door and starting the battle. It's rather odd, because Varric 'puts it on' on the spot. He looks as if he's just levelled up but you'll see no arrows on his portrait - that's the upgrade taking effect. (talk) 03:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) rivalry/friendship Hmm, the article is incorrect. I got +15 friendship for killing Bartrand and +15 rivalry for letting him go. Is there more to the companion point calculation in this quest? * It's also ambiguous: If the "...rivalry ()" numbers are for Verric, they should say so. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 02:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I already had maxed friendship with Varric, but I killed Bartrand and think it was only +5 for Avaline that I got when Varric arrowed him. the page said I'd get +15 with Anders, which I didn't... yes Anders was with me. I healed him with Anders and let him live, I didn't get any rivalry points from Fenris --Dunizel (talk) 15:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly the deciding factor on Fenris (and others?) is if you brought him with you on the Deeproads expedition, and as a consequence, if he was screwed over by Bartrand? I didn't bring him (brought Bethany and Anders) and got no points. Will test out this theory on my next playthrough. --Kaziel0 (talk) 00:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Another rigged quest so it seems if you want to most friendship points. Make sure you bring that annoying Anders. Tisk, Tisk.--Diosprometheus (talk) 06:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- I also healed Bartand and let him live. I only got 5 friendship points for Varric and no rivalry points from Fenris. It seems this article is inaccurate. I just got Aveline friendship +5 and Varric friendship +10 for telling Varric to kill Bartrand. -- (talk) 06:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the numbers and the description. Now they should be accurate. If you are getting less than stated in the article (say, +10 instead of +15), you must have just reached the approval cap (100). Asherinka (talk) 23:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Even if you heal Bartrand then kill him for maximum rivalry, this will all be negated by the cutscene in high town. No matter what combination of answers given outside, you still get +15 friendship, maybe its different if you let him live. Its really disapointing though, because I did the quest to raise my rivarly (He was leaning closer to rival and I wanted to unlock questioning beliefs, plus this is my bad playthrough. Is there anyway to avoid the friendship points in the hightown cutcene? Dying in the 'exaggerated' part? Does anyone know if it's possible to actually die in the first part (the bit with the solo powered-up Varric)? Since this bit is really a lie, would such a death end the game just as it would anywhere else, or would it just skip to the cut scene of Varric being asked to tell the truth? Is there any interesting special dialog in the event this happens? (talk) 22:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall a single instance in both games in which if you fall in combat, you just don't lose and have to load a save. But you're free to check this out if you'd like, personally I've never tested this on this instance. 11:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Return to mansion Is it possible to return to the mansion? I forgot to get the boots of the overseer, but I want to get the whole set.--Nomnomnommm (talk) 15:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC)